


【西乔】失眠

by darkblue_716



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_716/pseuds/darkblue_716
Summary: 原作背景 HE
Relationships: Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Kudos: 15





	【西乔】失眠

远处塔楼上探照灯的光束转了一圈，又回到二楼的窗口，穿透薄薄的窗纱，照到乔瑟夫·乔斯达的脸上。乔瑟夫皱眉，翻了个身，背朝窗户，反手从枕边的一堆衣服中胡乱摸索一阵，摸到围巾，扯过来盖住上半张脸。乔瑟夫强按下心里的烦躁感，默数着，过个 30 秒，探照灯就会转走了。但是围巾盖在脸上好热，额前乱糟糟的头发被压在眼睛上，刺痒的感觉就像蚂蚁在爬。乔瑟夫只好把围巾扔到一边。他平躺在床上，睁开眼睛看晚风吹动窗纱，感受不到一点困意。

可恶啊，明天还要早起训练。乔瑟夫想。他的肚子又叫了一声，失眠的晚上总是格外容易饿。都是西撒那杯咖啡的错，那种不正经的男人爱喝的必定是不正经的东西，傻瓜才在晚饭后的打牌时间泡这么浓的咖啡。

平时打牌我可总是赢，乔瑟夫想。我处变不惊的反应力，无与伦比的智慧，独孤求败的千术，哪个不能碾压他那个整天就知道拈花惹草的花花公子。偏偏今天连输三局。西撒那混蛋还要打赌，赌什么水杯里放硬币，鬼知道他用了什么花招才赢的，他说的话一句都不该相信。

乔瑟夫本就烦躁，结果越想越生气。西撒在晚饭后的赌局中连赢五局，赢了之后还像个明星一样潇洒地把发带甩到脑袋后面，优雅地端起咖啡壶倒杯咖啡，一边喝一边用胜利者的得意眼神看着败方。败方乔瑟夫盯着桌上散乱的纸牌，感觉西撒的胜利者眼神在他脸上扫射，怒从中来，一把夺过西撒手里的瓷杯，一口气喝下了里面剩的半杯咖啡。很苦，也很烫，但是看着西撒惊诧的眼神，乔瑟夫感受到了扳回一局的快感。他立刻再接再厉，趁着西撒盯着他愣神的功夫，伸手把咖啡壶夺过来，一饮而尽。

烫得眼泪都出来了，但是乔瑟夫不在乎。他居高临下地看着西撒，脸上绽放出一个挑衅的笑容，然后转头大步流星地回了自己的房间。

这么一想，现在睡不着，完全是西撒和他那杯咖啡的错。乔瑟夫看着窗帘在夜风中飘动，想到在过去的两三个小时里因为睡不着和饿而受的罪，对西撒那杯咖啡的谴责渐渐上升到了对西撒本人的高度。

可恶的意大利人。乔瑟夫气得把脸皱成一团。不过倒也不是所有的意大利人都这个样子。西撒的拈花惹草水平在全人类里肯定都是遥遥领先的。今天去买东西，西撒这混账东西在一条街上就搭讪了两个女孩儿。在餐厅里有两个漂亮姐姐和他搭话，他就陪着聊了十多分钟。一个来旅游的姑娘在码头那里让西撒帮忙拍照，西撒二话不说就把买的东西都放一边，又是指挥人家摆造型，又是夸人家的裙子漂亮，折腾了整整 17 分钟 —— 不对，不止 17 分钟 —— 临别还故作殷勤亲人家的脸。看他那得意的样子，脑袋上绑的小翅膀都要骄傲地飘起来了。就连晚饭的时候，这家伙也不忘夸奖白天在码头遇到的那个女孩多么活泼可爱。

乔瑟夫越想越生气，在床上翻来覆去又加剧了他的饥饿感。他把皱成一团的被子甩到一边，腾地坐了起来，摸到台灯的开关，随便套上一件背心和一条裤子。拜西撒所赐，反正也睡不着了，不如下楼去厨房找点吃的。

走廊里一片寂静，墙上的灯光微弱地亮着。乔瑟夫的脑内批判会还没有停止。西撒那家伙的泡泡波纹每次用都显得那么帅气，姑娘们看到西撒就脸红，连莉莎莉莎老师都对西撒赞赏有加 —— 他乔瑟夫的风头全被西撒抢光了嘛。同样是男人，西撒没比他大几岁，但是显得那么成熟，那么有魅力 ……

可恶啊，不服气。就算是朋友也不服气。乔瑟夫把头发抓得一团乱。

前面就是西撒的房间。乔瑟夫想，要是有瓶胶水，真该把锁眼堵住，让他开不了门，到时候估计会有很多女孩想和他过夜吧。看她们找西撒搭讪的时候，身子都要歪进他怀里了。

乔瑟夫这样想着，正好走到了西撒的门口。他泄愤般地抓住西撒的门把手使劲一按。如果门锁了的话，这下门把手肯定就坏了。想到西撒第二天早晨醒来惊慌的样子，乔瑟夫感觉心情舒畅了许多。

但是他没有料到，西撒的房门没锁，就这么被他打开了。

这样更好，乔瑟夫决定将计就计，去西撒的房间里实施一下报复。他推开门，蹑手蹑脚地走进去，月光透过窗纱朦胧地照亮整个房间。不知道为什么，乔瑟夫感觉心脏砰砰跳得厉害 —— 一定是因为太饿了。

西撒的房间和乔瑟夫的差不多大，但是所有东西都摆放得井井有条，地板很干净，衣服都收在门口的衣架上，所以看起来好像比乔瑟夫乱糟糟的房间大了不少。乔瑟夫想，要不要把西撒的房间搞乱，比如，把衣架上那件套着防尘袋的白色西装扔在地上再踩一脚，之类的。这种幼稚的想法让他有些心动，但是看看西撒一尘不染的写字台，再看看窗边的床，乔瑟夫决定还是在西撒的脸上写几句骂人的话比较好。说干就干，乔瑟夫从书桌上摸起一支笔，踮着脚悄悄向西撒的床走去，心里祈祷着肚子不要在这个时候响起来被发现。

乔瑟夫凑近了，看到西撒背朝房门，脸朝窗户侧卧着，衣服整齐地叠好放在床头柜上，发带折起来放在了枕边。这个角度不方便作案，乔瑟夫只能再凑近一点。他把笔帽拔开，思索着在西撒脸上写什么字。

夜风拨开窗纱，让月光照在西撒的侧脸上。金色的发丝散落下来遮住了他的前额。乔瑟夫看到西撒的胎记，看到他的睫毛，看到他意大利人的高挺的鼻梁和饱满的唇，一瞬间所有的脏字顿时在他脑海中一扫而空。乔瑟夫看着西撒的侧脸，想到这唇平时是怎样亲吻那些女孩们的，心里有许多情绪顿时交织起来，连他自己也说不明白。烦躁，嫉妒，还有别的什么一起涌上心头，乔瑟夫脑子里一团乱麻，只是下意识地伸出手去，想要触碰那唇瓣。

然后他的手就被一把抓住了。

" 就知道是你， JOJO ，没有别人会傻到半夜跑出来捣乱。 " 西撒睁开眼睛，看起来清醒得很。 " 从刚才开始就我房间里绕来绕去，是想耍什么心眼？今天连输 5 局不服气吗？ "

乔瑟夫显然愣住了。他支吾着，充满智慧的大脑想必是因为饿所以运转得迟缓起来。他看看西撒的眼睛，那双绿眼睛在月光下清澈见底。乔瑟夫的目光忽然被烧着一样，慌乱地转了方向。他看着床头柜上的台灯和西撒叠好的衣服，终于还是想出了一个借口： " 今天你的那个，水杯放硬币，我怎么想也想不出你到底什么时候出的老千，想得我睡不着，所以，所以就来问问你嘛。谁知道你睡觉不锁门的，警惕性这么差。 "

" 表面张力那个？那可是我的拿手好戏，恕不外传。你先输给我 100 次再说吧。 " 西撒把脸凑过去，乔瑟夫又看到他标志性的笑容，还有那双清澈的眼睛。不知为何，对上西撒的目光，乔瑟夫格外地紧张起来。明明是一个出老千的卑鄙小人，真是白瞎了这双好看的眼睛，他想。

" 那现在我们再赌一局！ " 乔瑟夫故作强硬，咬牙切齿， " 我会揭穿你，然后用你的拿手好戏去和别人打赌。 " 他们靠得太近了，西撒的睫毛因乔瑟夫恶狠狠的鼻息而颤动。乔瑟夫的目光又不由自主移到西撒的唇瓣上。浮雕般立体英挺的五官，和这看似柔软的唇瓣，在乔瑟夫看来，实在是个奇妙的组合。

西撒翻身下床，打开柜门拿出酒和酒杯。乔瑟夫看到他柜子里的咖啡壶。如果不是晚饭后的那壶咖啡，也不至于在西撒房间里被抓住，然后把事情发展到这个尴尬的地步。但是现在没有时间后悔，因为已经没有退路了。乔瑟夫下定决心，努力把杂念清出脑海，以便专心破解西撒的酒杯骗局。

他们打开了一盏台灯。乔瑟夫检查酒杯和硬币。对付卑鄙的人，必须要大胆。乔瑟夫一狠心放了三枚硬币进去，酒没有洒出来。他感觉到西撒的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的脸。

然后轮到西撒放硬币。乔瑟夫盯着西撒的手，试图看破他手上的小动作。在台灯暗淡的光下，西撒的手显得格外白皙，骨节分明。他好像没做什么小动作，只是干脆地放进了一枚硬币，然后抬头示意乔瑟夫继续。

乔瑟夫小心地放进一枚硬币，酒洒了出来。

还没等西撒作出反应，乔瑟夫就喊道， " 再来！ "

" 小点声，莉莎莉莎老师就在楼上，你可别把她吵醒了。 " 西撒伸手把酒杯里的硬币捞出来，然后把酒斟满。手上沾的酒滴下来，西撒随意地把手指含进口中一抿。

赌局又开始了。乔瑟夫绕到西撒身后，西撒没有拦他。这次虽然西撒的动作很快，但是因为手上沾了酒滑了一下，所以乔瑟夫还是看到了。

" 这是什么！ " 乔瑟夫一把抓住西撒的手，掰开，露出西撒藏在手心里蘸满了水的棉球。

" 你肯定是在自己放硬币的时候悄悄往杯子里滴水，这样我下次放的时候就会溢出来了！在出千方面，果然我才是专家，西撒瞒不过我的，最后当然还是要甘拜下风咯。 " 虽然感觉好像是西撒故意让着他，但是管它呢，反正乔瑟夫识破了酒杯放硬币的秘诀。憋屈了一晚上，终于轮到乔瑟夫发表胜者演说，但是说了两句他却无法继续了。

他看到西撒靠在椅子上，回头似笑非笑地看着他。昏暗的灯光与背后的月光交相辉映着，映出西撒五官的轮廓。真是一个晴朗的晚上。

乔瑟夫也不知道自己这是怎么了，他有一个疯狂的想法。他不想放开手，想直接低头吻上去 —— 西撒想必会惊慌失措。

但是回过神来的时候，他却发现，自己的唇已经和西撒的唇贴到一起了。

在这暧昧的灯光下，乔瑟夫闭上了眼睛，那聪明的大脑也彻底停止了运转。这一晚发生的一切都很奇妙，乔瑟夫不知道该怎么做，只是下意识地回想自己屈指可数的接吻经验。该伸舌头吗，乔瑟夫把唇贴得更近一些，趁着西撒愣神的功夫把舌尖伸了过去，西撒口中红酒的味道有点甜丝丝的。乔瑟夫用舌尖戳了戳对方的舌尖。西撒好像僵住了一般没什么反应。

这人不是花花公子吗，被人亲了还呆呆地一动不动，是不是不行啊。乔瑟夫的脑中又冒出奇怪的想法，他不由得睁开了眼睛，如果西撒真的呆住了，他可得好好嘲笑他一顿才行。

然后乔瑟夫看见西撒在昏暗的灯光下睁着眼睛一动不动地盯着他。

" 这种情况下 …… 不是应该闭眼睛吗。 " 到这个份上，乔瑟夫反而不知道该说什么了，疑问的话不经脑子就说了出来。两人的距离并没有拉开，乔瑟夫感觉他们呼出的气息都交织到一起了。

西撒没有回答他。西撒只是忽然回过神来一般，伸出双臂按下他的头，吻了回去。

乔瑟夫顿时感受到了花花公子的实力。西撒那灵巧的舌正绕着他的舌头打转，带着一丝酒的甜味儿。西撒的舌尖仿佛有魔力一般，扫过他的口中，就点燃起他心里不可名状的火焰。乔瑟夫觉得自己尝到了比想象中更浓烈醉人的酒味。他闭着眼睛，感受着西撒的舌缠着他的，好像在邀他共舞，气息不知为何急促起来。之前的失眠、捣乱、打赌仿佛都成了发生在很久之前的事情。不，现在发生的一切才是一场虚无缥缈的梦。两人的脸贴在一起，乔瑟夫感觉到呼吸受阻，他在训练的时候都没这么上气不接下气。

不行，得做点什么。乔瑟夫被吻得有点昏昏沉沉，他绞尽脑汁回想之前的接吻经历。在这个晚上之前，乔瑟夫好像确实没有正经谈过恋爱。倒是有姑娘和他暧昧，但是她们都没在亲吻的时候伸过舌头，而且这些感情总是无疾而终。具体是因为什么，乔瑟夫也说不清 —— 既然经验不可靠，现在只能见招拆招了。不能再被西撒的动作带着走，不然会喘不过气来。乔瑟夫试着用舌头回击，去主动缠住西撒，却不知为何被西撒巧妙地化解。

这一来二去，乔瑟夫彻底感觉到了窒息。他推开西撒，大口呼吸着新鲜的空气。直到此时，感受着清新的空气，看着西撒先是诧异又是微笑的脸，乔瑟夫才反应过来，刚才他和最好的朋友接吻了。他主动的，但是却被对方夺过控制权，反而把他压制得死死的。这种奇妙的背德感混杂着不甘，忽然一起燃烧起来，乔瑟夫简直能感受到脸上千万条毛细血管的搏动，想必整张脸都红的厉害。

好丢人啊，接吻方面也输得好彻底。乔瑟夫有些沮丧地开始想。西撒依然保持着刚才被推开的姿势，半仰着头看着乔瑟夫。 "JOJO 这是第一次吗？ " 他问。

" 要你管啊！ " 乔瑟夫心里的沮丧不甘背德等种种情绪忽然发酵成了莫名的怒火， " 我第几次接吻和你有什么关系，不过这恐怕是西撒你的第一千次，第一万次接吻了吧，你自己也数不清吧。 "

怒火开始燃烧起来。乔瑟夫知道这个时候说这些破坏气氛的话是不对的，但是他的话不过脑子就从嘴里冒了出来。 " 所以和我接吻很无聊吗。我在这方面的水平很低下？西撒下次不如去找今天码头上遇到的那个女人，她一定比我更擅长这个，不然怎么把你迷得神魂颠倒，让你一直惦记到晚上？你们有联系方式吗，下次再去的时候一定得顺便约个会，她绝对会给你难忘的一夜，是吗？ "

完了，乔瑟夫想。今晚这一通乱来，加上刚才这顿牢骚，西撒该生气了。大晚上的莫名其妙被弄醒，又被拉着闹了这一出，明天西撒一定不会理他了。

" 果然在吃醋啊。 " 西撒笑了起来，眉眼弯出好看的弧度。 " 但是多亏我们今天在码头遇到爱玛， JOJO 才终于下定决心表白心意，不是吗？ "

" 你 …… 你故意的？ " 对方的反应完全不在预料之中，乔瑟夫有些无措起来。好像被看透了。

" 是啊，毕竟我也单方面喜欢 JOJO 很久了，必须做些什么试探对方的意向。不过既然为了我而吃醋的话，说明你也喜欢我，不是吗？ " 西撒大大方方地承认了。

这是在表白？这好像确实是在表白。西撒的话像一场倾盆大雨浇灭了乔瑟夫心里愤怒的火焰，现在只剩一种快乐的情愫在雨中痛快地狂舞着。乔瑟夫看着西撒。西撒坐在椅子上，平静地看着他，保持着微笑，但是他分明又感觉西撒握住他的手心里起了一层汗。西撒也在紧张。

乔瑟夫的心里好像豁然开朗了。他们之间是互相喜欢的。如果不喜欢，也不会每次看到西撒和漂亮女孩搭讪，心里都溢出一股股的酸水。乔瑟夫不太介意这些。反正自己的生命都受到威胁了，在这种情况下，感情方面当然要及时行乐。既然是喜欢，一切都说得通了。乔瑟夫决定忠于内心，而他的内心正在为西撒喜欢他而狂喜。这是他有生以来从未体验过的一种喜悦。乔瑟夫开始感谢今晚的那壶咖啡，感谢失眠，感谢促使他进入西撒房间捣乱的那种果敢，不然今晚他将错过整个世界。

" 所以，你的下一句话会是 ' 我也愿意 ' 吗？ " 西撒打破了沉默。

乔瑟夫看着西撒，想到这样一个优秀的人也喜欢他，他们互相喜欢着。心旌被狂风吹动，乔瑟夫听到自己的心脏在胸腔里愉快地剧烈跳动着。他不想计较西撒盗用了他的招牌台词。他只是冲上去紧紧地抱住了西撒，两人脸贴脸地撞在一起，椅子摇动起来，西撒用手臂撑住桌子，好容易让两人保持平衡，没有连椅子一起栽下去。

在激吻的间隙，西撒居然还能抽出空说话。西撒居然完整地叙述了从在广场上见面开始，他是怎么一步步发现自己对乔瑟夫的感情与众不同的。乔瑟夫喘着粗气听他说，混沌的大脑一边想着，好像是这个道理，西撒好像最近都没有主动去跟女孩们搭讪，也没有和女孩们有什么亲密的行为 —— 除了今天的激将法之外 —— 反而是他们两个之间的接触越来越密切，有些接触似乎都越过朋友的界限了。至于每天的牌局，可能也是西撒有意让着的缘故，乔瑟夫才能一直赢 ……

说不定西撒的千术一直都遥遥领先。乔瑟夫完全被西撒的吻带着节奏，他的手里正好摸到了西撒裤带上打的结。想到西撒不仅在吻技上和战力上，也许在出千上都比他强，乔瑟夫忍不住把那蝴蝶结使劲一拽，没想到不仅没拽开，还成了一个死结。乔瑟夫一边承受着西撒技艺高超的吻，一边用所剩不多地理智研究着这个死结。他把另一只手也抽到前面，双手一起摸索着想要解开这个它，不知过了多久，才后知后觉地发现西撒的双手已经在他身上游走起来，而他自己已经被西撒半搂着带到了床边。

" 这种时候体力可派不上用场，不管是在接吻的时候掌握换气的时机，还是解开情人的裤子，都要巧劲才行啊。像这样。 " 西撒结束了这个吻，不去理会两人唇上连在一起的银丝，低头三两下解开了自己裤带的死结。 " 所以我们要更进一步了吗，放轻松，我会从零开始一步步教你的。 "

" 不需要你教，这还不简单。 " 虽然没有实战经验，但是乔瑟夫的自尊告诉他，到了该逞强的时候。他用力一推，两人就滚到了床上。

乔瑟夫当机立断，抢占先机，双臂一撑，把西撒困在身下。 " 这种事情一看就懂啦，西撒你就看好吧。 "

" 请便，反正性格狂野的姑娘我也对付过。 " 西撒笑得更灿烂，还把双手举到头顶，示意交出控制权。

不能输给之前西撒喜欢过的姑娘！乔瑟夫心里只剩下这一个念头。虽然从没跟任何人比（不伸舌头的）接吻更进一步，但这可不代表他从没听说过这种事情。成人杂志他还是看过几本的。乔瑟夫想，这种时候应该是调情的阶段吧。不，之前那些姑娘肯定会那么做。为了让西撒牢牢地记住他，他必须大胆，必须更进一步，必须直指重点。

乔瑟夫坐在床边，将心比心地思考着。他偶尔自己疏解欲望时 —— 这样的次数也不多 —— 好像没经过什么前戏，直接就进入正题了。他决定，现在应该把对自己做过的事照搬到西撒身上。

没系裤带的裤子松松垮垮，轻轻一拉就褪了下来。想到平时做这种事情的时候都是偷偷摸摸的，乔瑟夫的脸一下子就红透了。他不太好意思抬头，甚至不太好意思去看，最后只是侧着脸，用手摸索到西撒内裤的边缘，把性器解放出来。

乔瑟夫听见西撒轻笑了一声。他感觉害臊得很。但是面对这骑虎难下的境况，他只好继续硬着头皮，用手去感受那东西的轮廓。半勃的性器在他的动作下很快就完全挺立起来。乔瑟夫感受着西撒那惊人的尺寸，在心里暗暗和自己的比较，虽然不服气，但只能甘拜下风。

在这种赌上男子汉自尊的比较中，他居然输得彻底，明明之前对自己的大小还是很有信心的。这样想着，乔瑟夫恶意地加重了手下的动作。他想到自己那东西的尖端比较敏感，就去用手指碾磨西撒的前端。手指因为训练而磨得有些粗糙，乔瑟夫的力道也掌握不好，力气使得太重了，就听对方闷哼了一声，不知道是因为痛还是因为惬意。但乔瑟夫的理解能力是何等的超凡脱俗，他全神贯注于手中的动作，不多久就掌握了力道适度的方法，一只手上下活动着，不时刮擦铃口，另一只手在下面抚摸沉甸甸的囊袋。乔瑟夫觉得时间过了好久，脸早已经烧得火辣辣的，但是西撒好像并未表现出应有的反应 —— 他的呼吸似乎急促了些，铃口渗出一些液体，但是除此之外就没什么了。乔瑟夫心里着急，手上的动作就不知轻重起来，手指用力勾到对方的耻毛，让西撒痛得倒抽了一口凉气。

" 还是我来吧，我更擅长一些。 " 乔瑟夫听到西撒提议。

" 用不着！ " 乔瑟夫果断地拒绝了西撒的提议。他心一横，转过头来，孤注一掷般含住了对方的性器，但眼睛依然是闭着的。

西撒全身一震。乔瑟夫虽然得逞了，但是却陷入了一个更艰难的境地。

乔瑟夫没有经验，只能凭着本能行事。西撒将他撑得满满的，他大张着口，一边困难地呼吸着，一边努力控制舌头在顶端来回游走。但是初经此事，怎么可能做得尽如人意？乔瑟夫因为牙齿不受控制地磕到对方而沮丧起来，喉咙处也传来难受的感觉。

乔瑟夫放弃了。他沮丧地抬起头来，打算承认自己在这方面的一无所知。他整个下颏部分都有点酸痛，唾液混着性器的前液从未闭合的口中拉扯出一条暧昧的线。

他抬头，无言地看着西撒。

西撒从方才开始一直仰躺在床上，为了配合乔瑟夫的行动而叉开双腿，为了给乔瑟夫表现的机会也一直没有动作。平心而论，乔瑟夫的技术真是烂到无以复加，不管手活还是口活都完全没有技巧可言，牙齿更是弄得人生疼。但是当乔瑟夫低头衔住他时，西撒却觉得心里一颤。不论多么美艳，多么可爱的姑娘，都没有让他如此心动。对于那些姑娘，西撒只当是逢场作戏，虽然给予充分的尊重，但是并未付出多么真实的感情。然而对乔瑟夫，西撒不止想和他黏在一起，做和普通恋人一样的事情，更想在之后的每个清晨都给他泡杯茶，更想在之后的每个晚上都和他打打牌，或者陪他做些他喜欢的事情，和他一起度过每一次闲暇的时光。西撒想占有他，在他身上留下难以消磨的痕迹，也想在每个早晨和他一起醒来，在他的脸上印下一个轻轻的吻。

但是，现在最重要的是和乔瑟夫一起把这件事情做完。毕竟乔瑟夫都主动吻他了，作为好友兼情人，应该给些反应，不是吗。

于是西撒也坐起来，倾身吻上乔瑟夫折腾得红肿的唇，吻去沾在唇角的津液。乔瑟夫给予激烈的回吻。第三次，他终于摸到一些门路，两人相拥，闭着眼睛纠缠在一起，互相舔舐、刺激着对方舌下和口腔内壁敏感的位置，然后因为舒服而发出轻轻的呻吟声。慢慢来，西撒耐着性子继续这个吻。乔瑟夫没有过这方面的体验 —— 也许以后可以粗暴一些，但是第一次必须慢慢来。但是听着乔瑟夫越来越重的喘息声，西撒的手还是忍不住在对方的背上爱抚起来。

乔瑟夫的身材真是无可挑剔，西撒想道。乔瑟夫的身体，大到身材比例，小到每一块肌肉，都好像是神明亲手雕刻出的一样完美。西撒对自己的身材有足够的自信，但是他将其归结于刻苦修行的结果。乔瑟夫的却有些不一样。训练让乔瑟夫的肌肉更加紧实，但是乔瑟夫的身材似乎本来就该如此。乔瑟夫似乎生来就是这样的挺拔，坚韧，这样的诱人。

西撒的吻一路向下。乔瑟夫的喉结，战士最脆弱的部分，被他以唇包裹，细细地噬咬着。脖颈许是格外敏感的地方，每次轻轻的啃咬都让乔瑟夫不由自主地向后仰头，口中还断断续续溢出气音。刚才明明挺害臊的，但此时乔瑟夫好像却并不介意随着大口喘息而发出这种短而轻的呻吟声。一旦沉浸其中，就忘我地享受，乔瑟夫大概天生就适合做这种事。

当西撒的吻一路留着咬痕，经过胸前，落到腹肌上时，乔瑟夫终于反应过来。被动的局面结束了。乔瑟夫出色的学习能力，在各个方面都毫不逊色。他学着西撒爱抚的手法，有样学样地勾住西撒的脖子，将刚才的爱抚如数回敬，在西撒的后脖颈和肩头处留下星星点点的吻痕。

下腹处传来的躁动感越来越强，乔瑟夫终于还是无法抵御抚慰自己的冲动，放开了手。而西撒正低头帮他把裤子解开。

乔瑟夫忽然想起，今晚睡觉时他没有穿内裤，只在出门的时候随便套了一条裤子穿。糟了，好尴尬。一褪下裤子，那根炙热的东西就这样弹了出来，拍在对方的脸上。乔瑟夫羞愧得别过了头，眼睛却不由自主向西撒那边瞟。

但是西撒居然没有生气。月光下西撒的嘴角挂着一抹神秘的微笑，他单手握住那高挺的性器，身体前倾把乔瑟夫压在了床上，居高临下。月光洒在西撒散乱的金发上。因为体位的变化，乔瑟夫感觉到坚硬炙热的性器正戳在他的大腿根。两人都已硬得难以忍受。

" 只教你一遍，看好了哦。 " 西撒在乔瑟夫唇角轻吻一下，然后低下了头。乔瑟夫心里的警铃刚响，就感受到性器前端被一片温热包裹起来。身体上极致的快感和奇异的刺激感在脑子里一起炸开，一声呻吟不禁溢出喉口。

西撒是个温柔的人吗？在战斗中他向来不知道何为手下留情。面对之前的女人们，尽管表现得细致周到，但是在床上他从不压抑自己的欲望。此时他的心里想的也尽是之后如何以种种并不温柔的方式对待乔瑟夫。话虽如此，西撒此时口中的动作虽然使出了所有的技巧，却没这么有侵略性。西撒之前也没有和男性爱抚的经验，很多东西仅限于明白其原理，但是他灵巧的舌头却轻而易举地摸透了乔瑟夫性器的敏感点。他小心地把牙齿藏好，只用口腔中最柔软的地方将其裹住，吞进去时用舌在沟壑处打转，吐出来时浅浅戳刺顶端的小口。手里上上下下地抚慰着柱身，还顺便照顾着下方的囊袋。乔瑟夫的身体太好懂了，敏感处被刺激就会喘息忽然加重，还伴随着一两声呻吟。西撒一边继续着手上和口中的动作，一边抬眼去看乔瑟夫。

在接连不断的快感刺激下，乔瑟夫的头向后仰着，西撒看到他脖颈优美的弧线。那被太阳晒成蜜色的脖颈上全是红痕，一直向下延伸到锁骨、胸膛、腹肌。似乎感受到西撒灼热的视线，乔瑟夫伸出手来抓住了他的头发。那手因激动而微微颤抖，手指深深插进金发丛中，将他的头向下按。西撒配合地来了一个深喉。

" 啊 ……" 乔瑟夫全身一僵，手更用力地和那茂密的金发纠缠到一起。他试着摆动胯部，配合西撒的节奏。在接连不断的深喉下，乔瑟夫没有精力去想别的，好像所有的神经都在享受着西撒给他带来的快感。他感觉自己要到高潮了，但是还没来得及出声提醒，就已经射了出来。快感当即让他的大脑一片空白，甚至没有想到射在对方口中是多么恶劣的行为。

乔瑟夫的手放开了西撒的头发。西撒凑过来，俯下身看他，捏着他的脸，撬开他的唇强迫他接吻。乔瑟夫感觉到有什么东西被渡到他口中，粘稠的，味道有点腥。他下意识地咽下一点，才意识到那就是自己刚射出的精液。他一把推开西撒，慌乱地抹去嘴角白浊的精液，但西撒立刻转移了目标，别过脸去咬他敏感的耳垂。

"JOJO 刚才很投入啊，声音那么响，都要吵醒楼上的人了。 " 西撒在耳边呼出的热气让乔瑟夫低低地呻吟一声，缩起了脖子。

" 既然已经舒服过了，那也满足一下我吧， " 西撒一边说着，一边伸手拉开床头柜下层的抽屉，翻找出安全套和一瓶润滑剂， " 反正你的口活也没让我享受到。 "

" 你 …… 你连这个都有？ " 乔瑟夫看清了西撒手中的东西， "…… 你到底和多少女人做过啊。 "

" 所以你相信我的技术，只管躺着就好了。 " 西撒没理他，自顾自地撕开避孕套戴好。已经硬了很久，西撒开始怀疑自己到底能坚持到什么时候。他挤出润滑剂，将手伸到乔瑟夫的后庭处。

润滑剂凉凉的刺激着那个小口，乔瑟夫觉得很舒服。但是西撒在穴口绕了几圈之后，居然伸了一根手指进去。

" ？西撒，你这是？？ " 乔瑟夫惊的从床上半坐起来。

" 为了你一会儿不疼，所以配合一下。 " 西撒俯身把他压回床上，一边接吻分散他的注意力，一边屈伸手指，开拓那紧致的内壁。

异物感让乔瑟夫有些不舒服，但是这种不舒服很快就转化成了若有若无的快感。西撒一边俯身吻他的脖颈，一边伸进了第二根手指。乔瑟夫想，明天大概得穿高领的衣服了，西撒没轻没重的，这些咬痕不知道多久才能好。这样想着，进得更深的手指忽然探到他的敏感处。

" 啊！ …… 那里 …… 啊 ……" 这种快感甚至比刚才的口活更刺激。乔瑟夫不受控制般呻吟出声。

" 这里吗。 " 西撒在他耳边呼着热气问道，同时手指狠狠地揉按了下去，满意地感受到内壁忽然绞紧。

" 嗯 …… 就是 …… 就是这里，再 ……" 乔瑟夫感觉整个身体都不受控制地颤抖，但是这种快感接连而来的却是不可名状的空虚。还远远不够。

此时西撒已经伸进了第三根手指。三根手指在狭窄的内壁里动作着，不时刮蹭过敏感点。他感觉到乔瑟夫的大腿内侧都舒服得抽动起来，双腿好像不自觉地要缠上他的腰。乔瑟夫随着西撒的动作而呻吟着。意识到可能会被别人听到，他扯过枕头盖在脸上，于是西撒只能听到断断续续的闷哼了。

西撒把手指抽了出来。他心爱的人把最隐秘、最脆弱的一面暴露给他，穴口因刚才手指的动作而一张一合的。西撒不想再忍下去了。他跪坐在床上，把乔瑟夫的双腿分得更开。乔瑟夫大腿内侧的肌肉正不时颤抖着。感受到西撒的动作，他把枕头从脸上拿下来 —— 他的脸红得厉害，眼睛在月光下闪闪发亮，好像有泪水在里面打转一样。

敏感的穴口被火热的性器磨蹭，让乔瑟夫感觉既害臊、又难耐。从刚才手指的进入开始，他就已经猜到即将发生什么。对方的尺寸令他有些害怕，但是现在顾不得那么多。乔瑟夫喘息着，双腿缠上西撒的腰，发出无言的邀请。他现在只想被更多、更强烈的快感淹没。

但是进入的时候，撕裂般的痛楚还是席卷而来。明明已经用三根手指扩展过，紧致的穴口还是只能堪堪吞进性器的前端。乔瑟夫痛得大喘气，汗水直流，生理性的泪水一颗颗向外冒，下唇都被咬破了。他不害怕受伤，但是此时隐秘处的痛感让他觉得一瞬间仿佛要被撕开了。他开始害怕起来，害怕这一切不能顺利进行，害怕他们刚燃烧起来的情意因为自己而熄灭。更糟的是，他越害怕，内壁收得越紧，西撒已经寸步难行了。

" 放松啊。 " 西撒叹了口气。他咬住乔瑟夫的唇，舔着上面的血痕，汗水滴在乔瑟夫脸上。 " 哎， " 西撒说，鼻息喷到乔瑟夫唇上的伤口上，痒痒的， " 等这件事过去了，我们就向老师请假吧。 "

" 请假 …… 嘶 …… 去哪里？ " 痛感没有减弱，但是乔瑟夫的注意力被吸引了。西撒趁机慢慢地深入进去。

" 哪里都行，去美国吧？你家不是在美国吗。 "

" 美国 …… 啊 …… 美国很好玩啦。 " 乔瑟夫想着美国的风景名胜， " 但是 …… 英国也不错。 "

" 是吗 …… 那就听你的，我们去英国度假吧。 " 西撒一边说着，一边又深入了一寸。

" 我家之前在英国的时候 ……" 乔瑟夫断断续续地说着。西撒完全进入之后停了一阵，一边听他说，一边等他习惯过来。乔瑟夫脸上的泪痕干了。想到故乡，他越说越精神。

但是西撒打断了他。

" 我得开始动了。 " 说着，西撒就开始抽插起来。一开始慢，但是越来越快。乔瑟夫缠在西撒腰上的双腿不由得缠得更紧，双臂也紧紧地抱住了西撒。

一开始的痛感习惯之后就慢慢淡去了，现在主宰着乔瑟夫的是一浪高过一浪、无法满足的快感。他被撑得满满当当，内壁被火热的性器摩擦着，随着西撒的节奏大口喘息，却不知为何感觉远远不够。半勃的性器不知何时又完全挺立起来。

西撒也在不断适应着整个过程。初经人事的穴道是那样狭窄，紧紧裹着他，让他不由自主地想要更快、更重。不久，西撒就调整好角度。他记得乔瑟夫的敏感点在那里，于是把性器尽可能抽出来，然后猛地向那一点插去。

" ！！啊 …… 西撒你 …… 轻 …… 轻一点！ " 乔瑟夫仿佛触电一般猛地一震，呻吟出声，泪水夺眶而出，性器前端也渗出更多透明的液体。西撒的后背被指甲重重地划过，汗水流到上面火辣辣的，但他完全没工夫理会。方才乔瑟夫的后穴忽然收紧，夹得他以为自己要射了。

西撒不再理他，只是更快地抽插起来，每一次都重重地撞击那个敏感点。乔瑟夫自顾自地呻吟着，一会说 " 轻一点 " ，一会说 " 那里还要 " ，激烈的性爱好像让他的大脑迷糊了。快感一浪接一浪，已经彻底让乔瑟夫迷醉其中。下腹处的快感快要爆炸了，乔瑟夫向下伸出手去，想要抚慰自己的性器，想要前后都尝到快感。

但是他的手被西撒拦住了。快感让乔瑟夫迷乱。后穴的敏感点不断被冲撞带来的快感让他感觉快要疯了，他的眼前因为眼泪而一片模糊，大脑昏昏沉沉，现在只想要立刻达到高潮。乔瑟夫不顾一切地去反抗西撒的阻拦，指甲好像把西撒划伤了，但他真的没有精力去想那些。

可是西撒的力气好像忽然变大了，乔瑟夫的双手被西撒扳到头顶，用一只手紧紧按住。

波纹？乔瑟夫也试图用波纹加以反抗，但是他的呼吸太急促了，剧烈的心跳根本无法平息。西撒的性器在乔瑟夫体内以刁钻的角度一动，他就忍不住呻吟，刚成型的波纹也完全消散，无论如何也使不出来了。

" 西撒 …… 你 …… 嗯 …… 你居然 ……" 乔瑟夫的讶异还没问出口，就感觉西撒的手劲忽然变得更重，手指牢牢掐住他的手腕。

" 不可以先射。 " 西撒说，趁着乔瑟夫茫然之际，拿过床头的发带，紧紧绑住了乔瑟夫性器的根部，然后俯身有些粗暴地和他接吻。这个吻耗尽了乔瑟夫胸腔里所有的空气。当西撒离开时，乔瑟夫茫然地半睁着眼睛，顾不上擦去眼泪和嘴角的银丝。西撒的动作那么重，乔瑟夫感觉自己的后穴要被操得失灵了。快感席卷而来，将他禁锢，把他送上天堂。

乔瑟夫呻吟着。他的嗓子已经哭哑，泪水和唾液混在一起滴在床单上。被西撒钳制住的双手变得酸麻。当他偏过头时，西撒一边低声呻吟，一边在他的星形胎记上狠狠咬了一口，那么重，一定是咬破了。但是乔瑟夫根本没有关心这一切。饱胀的性器不能得以释放，后穴处西撒的动作越来越重，快感不断积聚，已经让乔瑟夫无法承受。性器渗出的透明液体流下来，把西撒的发带都打湿了。乔瑟夫不顾一切地想开口求饶，却连自己说了什么都不知道。他以为自己说出的是 " 好西撒，让我射吧 " ， " 求你 " 之类的话，但西撒听到的却只是不成调的呻吟。

乔瑟夫不知道过了多久。当西撒终于发慈悲解开发带时，滚烫的精液一股股喷涌而出，尽数射在西撒的小腹上，又滴下来打湿了两人的耻毛。也许是憋得太久了，即使已经射干净，乔瑟夫的性器仍在不停地抽动着，后穴也因为快感而收缩得更厉害。已经忍了这么久，又如何抵御这骤然的收缩。西撒最后冲刺般重重抽插了几下，也尽数交待在乔瑟夫的体内。

西撒抽出来时，乔瑟夫后穴的软肉仍时而不自觉地收缩着，穴口已经被操得合不上，借着月光都可以看到里面的深红。西撒把用过的安全套打个结，扔到垃圾桶里，起身从架子上拿起一条毛巾擦擦汗，把另一条毛巾扔给乔瑟夫。

乔瑟夫沉浸在前端高潮和前列腺高潮的余韵里，许久才回过神来，揉揉酸痛的胳膊，拿起毛巾抹了一把脸，把眼泪和其他乱七八糟的液体全都擦掉。

" 一早还要训练，所以今天就这样吧。我得去冲个澡， " 西撒一边从柜子里拿出浴巾，一边问道， "JOJO 你不去冲个澡吗？ "

" 西撒刚才太过分了，我现在感觉有点累， " 乔瑟夫的声音依然是嘶哑的， " 你先去吧，我等下再去冲澡，然后去厨房找点吃的。 "

月光洒在乔瑟夫赤裸的躯体上。他的身上都是星星点点的吻痕和咬痕，其中有些已经破了。他的双腿依然是敞开的姿势，一手攥着毛巾，眼神空空地看着窗外，不知道在想些什么。

被满足感冲昏头脑的西撒忽然感觉有些心疼。

" 你别去厨房了，在这里等着，我去给你煎个鸡蛋。 " 说着他走了出去，从外面把房门关上了。

乔瑟夫透过薄薄的窗纱看着窗外的月亮。后面还是有些隐隐作痛。可恶的西撒，乘人之危，用波纹欺负人，明知道他是第一次，下手还那么重。但是和西撒相拥在一起，接吻，爱抚，做这些情侣会做的事情，却让人感觉无比的满足。好像之后的生死考验都无所谓了，只要此刻和他在一起。

好饿啊，腰也好酸。乔瑟夫迷迷糊糊地想。晚风吹在身上，凉凉的，他不知不觉就睡着了。梦里的厨房亮着一盏灯，锅里的煎蛋滋滋作响，西撒戴着围裙，一边哈欠，一边把煎蛋翻了个面。


End file.
